codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sissi's Departure
Sissi's Departure is the seventh episode of season 12 and the 243rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Xana activating a tower on Lyoko's Desert Sector and Herb who was in his room getting ready for school he was getting his stuff and heading to the bathroom to get a shower and while he was walking to the shower soon Xana came out of the school lights and soon started following him to the bathroom. Herb who still didn't know that Xana was still following him started to take a shower and soon Xana started to posses him and Herb was now under Xana's control and started to start his attack. Later that day............ The heroes were meeting up to eat breakfast when suddenly they saw Sissi and she was not happy because today was her last day and final year at Kadic and she didn't want to leave because of Jeremy and the others and mostly Ulrich because she still has feelings for him and she soon told the warriors that today was her last day at Kadic and she was leaving and the warriors were shocked about this. Ulrich was a little Odd was asking how was he gonna pick on Sissi now with her gone? Meanwhile Herb who was under Xana's control was watching the warriors and soon Xana launched his attack. Jeremy soon saw that he found an activated tower in the Desert Sector which they soon leave and head for the factory with Herb listening and following them with Sissi and Nicholas were wondering why was he following Jeremy and the others. Later that day at the factory......... The others soon arrived at the factory and soon Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko to get to the tower, Yumi was wondering what attack Xana was making on earth. Jeremy was not worried about it and soon he told them to hurry to the tower so they can get back to class, just as soon as Jeremy said that Herb showed up from the roof and attacked Jeremy knocking him out cold and he sabotaged the supercomputer to have our heroes die. Meanwhile on Lyoko as our heroes arrived at the tower Xana sended out Battle Droids and droid fighters after our heroes and everyone was shocked and soon went to cover as quickly as they could. AT YOUR ORDERS XANA!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Herb as he closed a window sending out droids to kill the warriors forever, the warriors meanwhile were battling the droids and the fighters Ulrich and William took out two droid fighters by making them crash into the ground against a pile of droids coming towards the others. Yumi and Odd took out a pile of droids and Ulrich and William took out another pile of battle droids coming at them. Herb was still under Xana's control and Jeremy managed to knock him out and soon he had to fix the scanner program to allow everyone to come back home and which he fixed it just as Aelita entered the tower with the droids watching and soon blasted the heroes sending Odd and Ulrich back first then Yumi and William second. Aelita soon deactivated the tower and everything was back to normal after Jeremy launched a return to the past with Herb passed out from being possessed by Xana. Later that day at Kadic Sissi was waving goodbye to everyone in a smile tone and the heroes were wondering what to do now with Sissi gone and who to pick on next Ulrich suggested to just eat lunch after Sissi left. Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Sissi due to her actor who had passed away. * Sissi will not return for the rest of this season but will return for the series finale (but only in flashbacks). * This episode marks the third and last time that Herb was possessed by Xana the other times were Cousins Once Removed and the second time was in Bad Connection . * This marks the final appearance of Herb.